Kryzys dyplomatyczny w Katarze
|miejsce= |przyczyny=słowa emira Kataru świadczące o wspieraniu terrorystów przez ten kraj |skutki=podpisanie memorandum dotyczącego zwalczania globalnego terroryzmu |strona1= Inne kraje: |strona2= Inne kraje: }} kryzys, który rozpoczął się 5 czerwca 2017 pomiędzy Katarem i innymi państwami arabskimi po pogłoskach o wspieraniu przez Katar terrorystów. Tło Tego typu wydarzenia nie są pierwszymi, które obracały się wokół Kataru i kolegujących się z nim państw. Już w 2011 i 2013 roku o tych krajach mówiło się głośno, szczególnie wtedy, kiedy Katar opowiadał się za obaleniem prezydenta Egiptu Hosni MubarakaSześć krajów zrywa stosunki dyplomatyczne z Katarem – onet.pl, 5 czerwca 2017 (arch.). Państwa Zatoki Perskiej, włączając w to Katar, mają duży wpływ na przebieg walki z tzw. Państwem Islamskim, z udziałem amerykańskich sił zbrojnych. Bahrajn to państwo, w którym działa dowództwo V Floty USA, zajmujące się bezpieczeństwem w kluczowych strefach Zatoki Perskiej. Baza lotnicza Al-Udeid znajdująca się w Katarze to baza, skąd w powietrze wzbijają się amerykańskie samoloty walczące z dżihadystami w regioniePaństwa Zatoki Perskiej zrywają stosunki z Katarem. "Epoka zrywania stosunków i zamykania granic nie jest metodą rozwiązywania kryzysu" (str. 2) – wPolityce.pl, 5 czerwca 2017 (arch.). Przyczyny wybuchu kryzysu Państwa, które podjęły zerwanie stosunków dyplomatycznych z Katarem, zarzucały niechlubnemu państwu ingerencję w przebieg konfliktów na Bliskim Wschodzie i wspieranie Bractwa Muzułmańskiego. Arabskie media uznały, że kryzys rozpoczął się od wizyty prezydenta Donald Trumpa w Arabii Saudyjskiej. Polityk wówczas przekonywał inne kraje arabskie do kontynuowania walki z terroryzmem i bojkotu IranuArabskie media o kryzysie w Zatoce Perskiej – radiozagranica.pl, 5 czerwca 2017 (arch.)PGNiG i Orlen „złapią Katar”? Ryzyko przewrotu pałacowego w Dosze (ANALIZA) – energetyka24.com, 5 czerwca 2017 (arch.). Dziennik Financial Times natomiast przyznał, że kryzys rozpoczął się w związku z tym, iż Katar miał zapłacić okup porywaczom członków rodziny książęcejOkup przyczyną zerwania stosunków dyplomatycznych? "FT": Katar zapłacił miliard dolarów – dorzeczy.pl, 7 czerwca 2017 (arch.). Według agencji Reuters zgrzyt zainicjował rzekomy atak hakerski, który doprowadził do publikacji wyjątkowo ostrych komentarzy emira Kataru Tamima ibn Hamada Al Saniego, kierowanych przeciwko państwom, z którym Katar dotychczas dobrze się rozumiał. Telewizja CNN dodała, iż za atak hakerski odpowiedzialna jest Rosja, wydarzył się on 23 maja – na 2 tygodnie przed formalnym wybuchem kryzysuCNN: za kryzys w Zatoce Perskiej odpowiadają rosyjscy hakerzy? – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 7 czerwca 2017 (arch.). 20 czerwca prokurator generalny Kataru Ali Bin Fetais al-Marri oświadczył, że państwo ma wystarczające dowody, by obarczyć winą za hakerski atak kraje, które właśnie zrywały stosunki dyplomatyczne. Tymi dowodami stały się telefony iPhone, które zarejestrowano w feralnych krajach (Arabia Saudyjska, ZEA itp.)Katar oskarża kraje Zatoki Perskiej o atak hakerski. "Mamy dowody" – Polskie Radio, 21 czerwca 2017 (arch.). 17 lipca amerykańskie media ujawniły, że Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie z premedytacją umieściły fake newsy na stronach katarskiego rządu, które zawierały informacje o tym, iż emir Kataru wychwala politykę Iranu i IzraelaMedia w USA: "Fake news" doprowadziły do izolacji Kataru. Plan powstał w Abu Zabi – TVN24, 17 lipca 2017 (arch.). Zastosowane retorsje thumb|200px| Stosunki dyplomatyczne z Katarem zerwały: Arabia Saudyjska, Bahrajn, Egipt, Jemen, Libia, Malediwy, Nigeria (10 czerwca) oraz Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie. Wszystkie kraje zablokowały dostęp do Al-Jazeery, z powodu ostrych słów katarskiego szejka, kierowanych wobec Arabii Saudyjskiej. 9 czerwca część państw ujawniła listę 59 nazwisk oraz 12 organizacji, którym należy się utrata poparcia od KataruKraje arabskie konkretyzują warunki rozwiązania kryzysu katarskiego – onet.pl, 9 czerwca 2017 (arch.). Dokładnie dwa tygodnie później bliskowschodnie państwa przedstawiły Katarowi listę trzynastu żądań, których spełnienie może przybliżyć do końca sporu – jednymi z żądań jest ograniczenie roli Kataru w stosunkach dyplomatycznych z Iranem i zamknięcie kanału Al-Jazeera. Od chwili ogłoszenia postulatów, Katar ma mieć docelowo 10 dni na ich spełnienie, ale to państwo szybko zdecydowało, że nie spełni ultimatum stawianego przez nieprzyjacielskie kraje, dopóki wcześnie wspomniane żądania nie będą uprzednio sprawdzoneKatar otrzymał listę żądań. Ma 10 dni na ich spełnienie – TVN24, 23 czerwca 2017 (arch.)Katar przeanalizuje żądania państw arabskich – bankier.pl, 24 czerwca 2017 (arch.). 1 lipca władze Kataru oficjalnie przyznały, że nie spełnią żadnych postulatów, które ujawniły skonfliktowane z nim krajeKatar odrzuca żądania sąsiadów – tvn24.pl, 1 lipca 2017 (arch.). W związku z tym nieprzyjacielskie państwa wydłużyły termin ultimatum do nocy z 4 na 5 lipca tego samego rokuAFP: Katar przekazał odpowiedź na 13 postulatów krajów arabskich – onet.pl, 3 lipca 2017 (arch.). 19 lipca te same nieprzyjacielskie kraje arabskie wystosowały sześć zasad walki z terroryzmem, których ma strzec się Katar, by załagodzić spór. Wśród postulatów są siłowe metody walki z terrorystami, zaprzestanie finansowania działalności terrorystycznej i likwidacja azylów dla potencjalnych terrorystówKraje arabskie chcą, by Katar przyjął sześć zasad walki z terroryzmem – Puls Biznesu, 19 lipca 2017 (arch.). Państwa arabskie-Katar * – państwo postanowiło zamknąć granice lądowe, morskie i powietrzne z feralnym krajem. Zamknięcie granic lądowych praktycznie izoluje Katar od reszty świata. Kraj ten odsunął katarskie siły zbrojne od pogrążonego wojną domową JemenuKryzys w Zatoce Perskiej. Państwa zerwały stosunki dyplomatyczne z Katarem – dorzeczy.pl, 5 czerwca 2017 (arch.). * – kraj ten podjął podobne kroki, jak te zastosowanie przez Arabię Saudyjską – czyli zamknięcie granic, pod zarzutem ingerowania w sprawy wewnętrzne. Katarczycy będą mieli jedynie 14 dni na opuszczenie terytorium BahrajnuPaństwa Zatoki Perskiej zrywają stosunki z Katarem. "Epoka zrywania stosunków i zamykania granic nie jest metodą rozwiązywania kryzysu" (str. 1) – wPolityce.pl, 5 czerwca 2017 (arch.). * – kraj ten podjął podobne kroki, jak te zastosowanie przez Arabię Saudyjską – czyli zamknięcie granic, pod zarzutem wspierania Bractwa Muzułmańskiego przez pogrążony dyplomatycznie kraj. * – od chwili zerwania stosunków władze tego kraju żądały, by katarscy dyplomaci oraz sami Katarczycy opuścili terytorium państwa w ciągu 48 godzin. Linie lotnicze Etihad Airways nadto ogłosiły zawieszenie lotów do Kataru. Po tym, jak Katar nie zgodził się na spełnienie ultimatum im postawionego pod koniec czerwca, szef resortu tego kraju rozważał trwałe zerwanie stosunków z Katarem. Katar-Państwa arabskie Qatar Airways zadecydowały, że z powodu tego zgrzytu nie będą wykonywały lotów do Arabii Saudyjskiej. Ministerstwo Spraw Zagranicznych Kataru uznało akt zrywania stosunków za posunięcie nieuzasadnione, oparte na twierdzeniach i pomówieniach nie mających poparcia w faktach. Ten sam resort uznał, iż kraje, które w taki sposób sprzeciwiły się Katarowi, nie powinny wpływać na normalne życie obywateli i mieszkańców. Resort oświadczył także, że Katar jako członek Rady Współpracy Zatoki Perskiej przestrzega wszystkich podstawowych reguł, które decydują o przynależności do tych struktur. 8 czerwca tamtejszy resort dyplomacji ogłosił, że Katar nie będzie podejmował się militarnej próby zażegnania kryzysuMSZ Kataru: wykluczamy militarne rozwiązanie sporu – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 8 czerwca 2017 (arch.), a kilkanaście dni później resort dyplomacji uznał tego typu wydarzenia za akt agresjiMSZ Kataru: Blokada naszego kraju to akt agresji – Sputnik News, 20 czerwca 2017 (arch.). Władze Kataru zadecydowały, że skorzystają ze wsparcia byłego amerykańskiego prokuratora generalnego Johna Ashcrofta. Prokurator ma ocenić wysiłki poszkodowanego państwa na rzecz zażegnania kryzysu dyplomatycznego w Zatoce PerskiejKryzys w Zatoce Perskiej. Katar zatrudnił Johna Ashcrofta. Zrobi audyt – money.pl, 13 czerwca 2017 (arch.). 21 lipca emir Tamim ibn Hamad Al Sani w swoim wystąpieniu telewizyjnym zapowiedział próbę podjęcia dialogu, od strony katarskiejEmir Kataru: nadszedł czas na podjęcie dialogu – tvn24.pl, 22 lipca 2017 (arch.). Inne kraje * – minister pracy Silvestre Bello wprowadził 6 czerwca zakaz wyjazdu pracowników z całego kraju do Kataru, w obawie przed między innymi zamieszkami w pogrążonym kraju. Według szefa resortu, jeszcze nie ustalono, w jaki sposób można byłoby sprowadzić do Filipin 200 tys. osób, które podejmują pracę w KatarzeFilipiny wprowadzają zakaz wyjazdów za pracą do Kataru – pulshr.pl, 6 czerwca 2017 (arch.). * – państwo w ramach solidarności z bliskowschodnimi monarchiami potępiło Katar za brak walki z terroryzmemSzef MSZ Niemiec: kryzys w Zatoce Perskiej może doprowadzić do wojny – wiadomosci.onet.pl, 10 czerwca 2017 (arch.). * – państwo obiecało wycofać z Kataru swojego ambasadora. Reakcje międzynarodowe * – szef MSZ tego kraju Jean-Yves Le Drian wezwał 15 lipca kraje izolujące Katar do tego, by znieśli sankcje silnie godzące w życie większości obywateli pogrążonego państwaSzef MSZ Francji apeluje o zniesienie sankcji nałożonych na Katar – forsal.pl, 15 lipca 2017 (arch.). * – państwo to przedstawiło stanowisko, w którym wyraziło, że na razie nie ma możliwości załagodzenia sporu dyplomatycznego. Ich zdaniem kryzys wywołały państwa bojkotujące Katar i władze Iranu postanowiły potępić działanie państw izolujących feralne państwo. 25 czerwca prezydent Hasan Rouhani obiecał, że nigdy nie będzie potępiał Kataru aż do końca kryzysu, zaś kolejnego dnia irański minister spraw zagranicznych Mohammad Dżawad Zarif wezwał państwa członkowskie UE do tego, by wykorzystały działające w Zatoce Perskiej swe wpływy do deeskalacji sporuNapięcie w Zatoce Perskiej. Niespodziewany apel Iranu do UE – rmf24.pl, 26 czerwca 2017 (arch.). * – szef resortu dyplomacji Sigmar Gabriel uznał kryzys na Bliskim Wschodzie za kryzys mogący skończyć się nawet działaniami militarnymi. Jednak postanowił podjąć rozmowy telefoniczne ze swymi odpowiednikami reprezentującymi kraje arabskie (m.in.: Arabia Saudyjska, Iran), ws. trwającego zgrzytu. Tydzień później opowiedział się za tym, by podjąć dialog ws. pata dyplomatycznegoSzef MSZ Niemiec: Berlin popiera mediacje ws. kryzysu w Zatoce Perskiej – Polsat News, 3 lipca 2017 (arch.). * – minister dyplomacji Siergiej Ławrow oświadczył 24 lipca, iż kraj weźmie udział w rozwiązaniu kryzysu dyplomatycznego. Będzie opowiadał się za dotychczasowymi działaniami Kuwejtu w tej sprawieRosja gotowa podjąć się mediacji w konflikcie w Zatoce Perskiej – Polsat News, 24 lipca 2017 (arch.). * – sekretarz stanu Rex Tillerson zapewniał, że spór nie wpłynie na przebieg walki z islamskim terroryzmem. 9 czerwca ten sam polityk wezwał państwa izolujące Katar do złagodzenia sankcji nałożonych na poszkodowane państwo. Jego zdaniem jest to konieczne, ponieważ kryzys znacznie utrudnia walki z Państwem Islamskim i może doprowadzić do wybuchu dodatkowo kryzysu humanitarnego w regionieUSA wzywają do złagodzenia sankcji nałożonych na Katar – Interia, 9 czerwca 2017 (arch.). 11 lipca Stany Zjednoczone oraz Katar podpisały memorandum dotyczące zwalczania globalnego terroryzmuSłowa poparcia i zawarcie porozumienia. Efekty wizyty Tillersona w Katarze – tvn24.pl, 11 lipca 2017 (arch.) * – władze tureckie zezwoliły drogą głosowania w parlamencie na wysłanie sił zbrojnych do jednej z tureckich baz działających w Katarze. Ponadto Turcja wyraziła gotowość do wysłania wsparcia humanitarnego dla bojkotowanego kraju. Prezydent tego kraju Recep Tayyip Erdoğan wezwał kraje potępiające rzekome działania wspierania terroryzmu przez Katar do deeskalacji sporu dyplomatycznegoTurecki parlament zezwolił na wysłanie żołnierzy do bazy w Katarze. Kolejna wojna na Bliskim Wschodzie? – wolnosc24.pl, 7 czerwca 2017 (arch.). Do zakończenia zgrzytu wezwał Alexandre de Juniac, szef Zrzeszenia Międzynarodowego Transportu Lotniczego IATA, w odpowiedzi na retorsje państw arabskich izolujących władze w DoszeSzef IATA wezwał do rozwiązaniu kryzysu dyplomatycznego na Bliskim Wschodzie – onet.pl, 5 czerwca 2017 (arch.). Katar poszkodowany przez blokadę kluczowych dróg powietrznych, złożył wniosek do Organizacji Międzynarodowego Lotnictwa Cywilnego o to, by ponownie była otwarta przestrzeń powietrzna na katarskim terytorium Zatoki Perskiej. Kuwejt, według agencji Reuters, stał się głównym mediatorem biorącym udział w próbie zażegnania kryzysu. Odnotowane były próby zakończenia sporu przez państwa bojkotujące Katar. Arabia Saudyjska miała dostarczyć żywność i leki pogrążonemu państwuArabia Saudyjska dostarczy Katarowi leki i żywność? – interia.pl, 13 czerwca 2017 (arch.). 16 sierpnia król Arabii Saudyjskiej zadecydował, że na terytorium tego kraju mogą ponownie wjeżdżać obywatele KataruArabia Saudyjska znosi zakaz wjazdu dla Katarczyków. Mogą pielgrzymować – polskieradio.pl, 17-08-2017. Reakcje w Polsce Głośno zaczęło się mówić o kwestii gazu ziemnego w Polsce. W marcu 2017 była podpisywana umowa na dostawy gazu z feralnego kraju, dzięki niej Qatargas dostarczyłby Polskiemu Górnictwu Naftowemu i Gazownictwu 2 miliony ton gazu skroplonego rocznie. Ten eksport wyraźnie utrudnia fakt, że katarskie tankowce dostarczające gaz do Polski muszą przepływać przez Cieśninę Ormuz, znajdującą się pomiędzy Iranem i ZEA. Wiceprezes PGNiG Maciej Woźniak uspokajał jednak, że kryzys katarski nie wpłynie negatywnie na zapotrzebowanie na gaz w całej PolsceKryzys na Bliskim Wschodzie może wpłynąć na rynki, zwłaszcza gazu. PGNiG uspokaja – Wprost, 6 czerwca 2017 (arch.). Kategoria:2017 Kategoria:Kryzysy